overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zesshi Zetsumei/@comment-64.150.209.226-20180430155635
it's funny but the captain thought she would win aginst sheltear only because he didn't see sheltear in her right state of mind. when he face sheltear it was a breaf moment before mind control kick in and she was only thinking of getting rid of the person trying to inflict mind control on her. she also didn't equip her full battle gear and was in a rampage form. Due to this the capatain came to the conclousion that Zeshi would win since she is equpied with unique items and believe sheltear to be in class with those monsters that only believe in there own strength and don't whole any equipment. Here's a long quote of the scene in vol 4 "“Between that vampire and me, who do you think is stronger?” He replied to the question he was expecting with a prepared answer. “Of course it’s you.” “Is that so…” She seemed to lost interest and stared at the toy again. He sighed in relief. “What a pity, I thought I had a chance to taste defeat.” As he listened to the mumble of the girl, he wondered: Who would win if the two of them really fought? He fought the girl and the vampire before. While the vampire felt stronger, there was no way the vampire could win against ‘Certain Death’. Their equipment was on a different scale. That vampire seemed to be unarmed, which was the weak point of powerful monsters. They were too confident of their strength, so they don’t wear powerful gear. On the other hand, the girl was equipped with the relics of the Six Gods, so he judged her to be stronger. What if both sides had equipment of the same level? Impossible. He dismissed the question immediately. It was impossible to find and obtain equipment that could rival the girl’s godly equipment. But what if the vampire found it? In that case… Maybe the strongest undefeated special seat of the Slaine Theocracy would know failure. And it would be the time to despair with the defeat of the guardian of mankind. No, why does he need to assume the girl will fight alone? He wasn’t at her level, but he was an awakened ‘God-kin’ and had many items at their disposal. If they use these items, they could defeat that vampire if there was only one. There was no way for so many undead that strong to exist." Loll serious miscalculation on there part! but from this you can get she is indeed strong but maybe around level 70 - 80 but thanks to her equipment she more then likely can face beings in 90 -100 there base form and unequip (she wouldn't be able to kill them and at best maybe hold them off for a short while but dependeing on the person in level 90 -100 class they can beat her unequip) and the fact that he never thought that there were more then 10 of such beings fufuffu.. I really can't wait to see the look he will have